The Healing In The Kiss
by ATardisToTheStars
Summary: "Booth...Did you just kiss my ankle?"  "Um...Yea. Guess I did Bones."  Brennan gets hurt and Booth takes care of it in a not so partnerly way. Awkwardness and fluff occurs.


**I have written stories before, if you're wondering. This is just a new account because I felt I needed a fresh start. This fun little one shot is just a way to splash my feet in the water, so to speak. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're okay Bones?" Seeley Booth asked his partner, concern in his eyes. She glanced at him, looking annoyed. She wondered how long his white knight instincts would keep him asking questions. He glanced from the road to her ankle-which had a gruesome looking purple tint- and she figured not anytime soon. She turns to her partner.

"For the last time Booth, _I'm fine._ It's just a twisted ankle. It's not like I need to see a Podiatrist." She adjusts the bag of ice they got from a saint of a coffee shop owner, grimacing at the pain.

Booth's face scrunches up as he tries to figure it out. "That sounds like a type of booze or an appetizer." He says.

She smiles at him in that way she loves, and explains in the simplest way possible.

"The foot doctor Booth."

"Right, that does make more sense. And you couldn't have just said this, instead of putting in all the squint speak?" She rolls her eyes and they reach the Jeffersonian. As an afterthought, Booth adds,

"Although now that I think about it, booze would help your ankle." He grins at her as she chuckles, loose hair falling from her pony tail.

Booth gets out quickly so he can open Brennan's door without a lecture on how she can do it herself. She smiles in thanks, and unbuckles her seat belt. He wants to help her out of the car, but he refrains himself.

She gets out slowly, tiring to move the ankle as little as possible. She wiggles to the side of the seat, and then slides down. As soon as her feet touch the pavement, she lets out a loud wince of pain, and lifts her left ankle up, hobbling on one foot. The image is pretty comical; Booth has to hold in a smile. He goes to her side, giving her something to balance on. She swats him away, independent as always.

"Just give me a second." She takes a deep breath, and puts weight on the ankle again. Her face is red, and she hobbles slowly towards Booth. He shakes his head.

"Here, let me help." And in one fast smooth motion, he picks her up, leaving her heels behind, clattering on the pavement. She lets out a little girly yelp that's very un-Brennan, but it makes Booth chuckle.

"You sounded like a mouse." He points out, amused.

Choosing to ignore him she starts to protest. "Booth! I can walk!"

"Yeah and I can recite all the elements and just maybe Gillian will get off the island _this_ time_._" She sighs, unsure what that last part meant, but she gets his point.

"Can't resist a damsel in distress, can you? At least let me get my shoes." She's lighter than he would have thought, so he has no problem shifting his weight and bending over so she can grab her shoes. She puts them to her chest and Booth shifts her body so he's carrying her bridal style, like they do in the movies. She puts her arms around his neck, and her shoes on her stomach, between both of their bodies. He has a brief flash of carrying a wedding dressed Brennan into a house with a white picket fence and a golden retriever, but shakes it away. Booth begins the walk into the Jeffersonian, getting odd looks on the way. He hears whispers of awes and that's so sweets from all the women secretaries and scientists they pass. Guess a man with an armful of Brennan will do that.

"Thank you Booth." She says quietly, and what Booth would swear as a slight blush covering her cheeks. He takes a deep breath, smelling her shampoo. Cinnamon and vanilla, spicy and sweet.

"Hey no problem Bones. But you'll carry me next time right?" She smiles and, having no hands available, Booth kicks open the lab doors with a loud _bang _announcing their presence. All the squints turn towards the door, startled, then spin towards the doors. Grins slowly cover the faces of every squint. Angela was on the platform, talking to Cam, and she stops the conversation to say,

"Wow. I feel like I'm getting a glimpse of the future. All you need is the tux and the white dress." Cam smiles as Booth blushes as pink. Brennan's eyebrows crinkle in confusion, and she pulls on Booth's neck slightly to get his attention, bringing them even closer.

"I don't get it, Booth. Why would we need to change clothes?" She asks, puzzled.

His face goes quickly from pink to scarlet. "Uh..no reason Bones. Pop culture thing." She stares at him for a few seconds, and then shrugs, dropping it.

"Okay. Booth I'm afraid this is bad for your back. Set me down somewhere." He walks up to the platform, and they both realize they'll need to swipe a card, which would be hard in their current position.

"I have the card you gave me in my pocket." He says. She nods and he holds her closer to him so she can use one hand to search his pockets. She struggles to see at the odd angle and after grabbing both his Cocky belt buckle and thigh, she finally reaches his pocket, pulls out the card out, and swipes it. She puts it back in Booth's pocket as he walks up the stairs and sets her gently in an office chair, her heels clattering to the ground next to her. Angela and Cam share an amused look, finding it funny they didn't ask them to swipe their cards.

"First aid kit?" Booth asks. Cam nods, pulling it out of a cabinet. She hands it to Booth, who spins Brennan's chair so it's facing a table. He moves stuff around, stacks some files and puts the ankle on it, making her wince. Angela notices how when Brennan makes this sound, Booth's face scrunches ever so slightly, like he's in pain too. Booth wraps the ankle tightly in bandages, secures it with some medical tape, then out of fatherly instinct, lightly kisses the bandage. Everyone freezes and they share a few long, awkward seconds.

Brennan breaks the silence. "Booth...Did you just _kiss_ my ankle?" Angela and Cam seem to be in a state of mild shock, mouths forming perfect O's eyes wide and unblinking. Booth doesn't look much better, blushing scarlet his eyes bouncing off of everything like a bouncy ball. They finally come to rest on her.

"Um...Yea. Guess I did, Bones." He says quietly, looking at his shoes.

"Why?" She asks, sounding more amused than anything. He looks up again and sees she's grinning ear to ear, blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. Booth offers her a small smile and explains,

"To make the boo-boo go away. Didn't your father ever do that?" Brennan rakes through the few good memories of her parents, then meets Booth's eye.

"No. And they never said the word 'boo-boo'. It's illogical to think a kiss would make everything better." Booth gives her his charm smile and quietly says,

"Some kisses do Bones. Some do." And with that, he tucks a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, meets her eyes, and walks out of the lab so he can get a warrant from Caroline. Brennan watches him leave, smiling softly. Cam shakes her head and gets back to work, and Angela starts to go to her office, stopping to ask Brennan,

"How's that ankle doing, Sweetie?" Brennan smiles, her face a cocktail of confusion and amazement.

"Strangely enough Ange, it feels better."


End file.
